


Stardust

by sffan



Category: Smallville
Genre: Crossover, First Time, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-03
Updated: 2003-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Declaration. Lex in leather, Clark gets possessive, naughtiness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

## Stardust

by sf fan

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, I just really wanted to play with them. Feedback: Yes, please  
Archive: Here, there, everywhere, no permission required Spoilers: Mild, for pretty much everything so far - except for last ep - Lionel is still at the mansion. I rarely work stuff that happens in eps into my fic, so I suppose, in some ways, this is AU This is the obligatory "clubbing in Metropolis" story. Sorry, I couldn't resist putting Lex in leather pants. It is also a bit crossoverish/alt. universe with Firefly. I just couldn't abandon my boys completely! 

It had been three months since Martha Kent had found them together by the pool table. Three months since she had bowed to the inevitable and extracted a different promise from Lex - to take things slowly with her son. Keeping that promise had certainly made life interesting for Lex. Interesting and UNBELIEVABLY frustrating - Lex had never masturbated so much in his life. 

* * *

They are sitting snuggled up together on the couch, Clark slouching so that he can rest his head on Lex's shoulder. Lex is running a hand gently through Clark's soft, thick hair. Clark has worked a hand up the back of Lex's shirt and is gently tracing small circles with his fingers on the smooth skin of Lex's back. 

"So, what are you up to this weekend?" Lex asks shifting a bit to ease the growing tightness in his pants. 

"There's a school trip to the natural history museum in Metropolis on Friday." 

"Really? As it happens, I have business in Metropolis on Friday," Lex says, lying. He is going to have to rearrange his entire schedule, changing the dates of several meetings. "How about we meet for dinner and then maybe go out afterward?" 

"Go where?" Clark asks, sitting up so that he can look at Lex. 

"Where would you like to go?" 

Smiling mischievously, Clark says, "Clubbing." 

"Clubbing? I didn't know you liked to dance, Clark," Lex says, raising an eyebrow curiously. 

"I don't, but I'd love to see YOU dance," Clark says, green eyes flashing, a wide grin spreading across his face. 

"I doubt your parents would let you stay with me at the penthouse overnight, Clark," Lex says, his cock jumping at the predatory look in Clark's eyes. 

"Not alone. But what if we invite Chloe and Pete? They would kill me if I went without them anyway." 

Completely unable to resist the hopeful look on Clark's face, Lex answers, "All right, dinner and clubbing it is." 

Clark grins and leans in for kiss that starts out light but deepens until Lex breaks it and sends Clark home before things get out of hand. 

* * *

After dinner, Clark, Chloe, and Pete relax in the living room of the penthouse while Lex finishes up some last minute business. 

Lounging back on a plush leather chair, Pete looks around the room, noting the several thousand-dollar sound system against one wall. 

"Man, would you look at that thing?" Pete says, his voice a mixture of awe and disgust. 

"Awesome, isn't it?" Chloe says, fairly bouncing up and down with excitement. 

"If you go for that sort of thing," Pete says. 

"C'mon, Pete," Clark says, "You know you'd give your left nut to have a sound system like that." 

"Clark!" Chloe exclaims, a bit surprised at the crudity. Clark never talks like that at school. 

"Well, he would," Clark says with a smirk on his face. "And he knows it. Even if he won't admit it." 

"All right, all right, I admit it? Happy now?" Pete says. 

"Immensely." Clark sighs and looks at the clock. "Wow, it's almost 10 o'clock. I better go rescue Lex from his paperwork or we'll never get out of here." 

Clark leaves Chloe and Pete and makes his way to Lex's office. 

"Hey. You taking us out or what, Mr. Businessman?" Clark asks, walking into the office. "It's nearly 10." 

"Oh, shit, Clark. I'm sorry, lost track of time," Lex smiles apologetically, looking up from his computer screen. "Tell you what, how about you guys get ready while I finish this last little bit." 

"Sure Lex." 

* * *

About half an hour later, Lex walks into his living room to find them all waiting for him. Chloe and Pete are standing by the big window, looking out at the city while Clark lounges in a chair, one leg over the armrest. Apparently, they had gone shopping sometime during the day. Chloe is wearing a short, tight black skirt and tank top ensemble with knee-high platform boots that she would never wear in Smallville, Pete's wearing a tight white shirt that shows off his stocky musculature to it's best effect and blue jeans, and Clark takes Lex's breath away. Chloe must have picked the outfit for him - there's no way he would have chosen clothes that form fitting on his own. He's wearing tight black jeans with a silver shirt that has molded itself to every one of the muscles in Clark's torso. Lex is pretty sure his mouth is hanging open and his knees are definitely feeling a bit weak. Clark smiles evilly at him and runs a hand across his chest, pulling the shirt even tighter. 

"Lex, there you are. We were just about to send out a search party," Clark says. Pete and Chloe turn to look at Lex. 

Swallowing hard and willing his growing erection to go away, Lex walks into the room, and asks, "Have you given any thought as to were you want to go?" 

"How about Stardust?" Chloe says with a glint in her eye. 

"Chloe Sullivan how on earth did you ever hear about that place?" Lex says with genuine shock. 

"Jesus, Lex. I live in Smallville, not a cave," Chloe says with disgust. "So can you get us in or not, Mr. Big Shot?" 

"Yes, Little Ms. Snotty, I can get us in. The owner's a friend of mine." Lex finds that he genuinely likes the girl, despite her nosiness. Like Clark, she seems to take him at face value and refuses to allow herself to be intimidated by him. 

"Do you have a clue what they're talking about?" Pete asks Clark. 

"Nope," Clark says. "Care to fill us in?" 

"It's a very popular, members-only gay bar," Lex says, gauging Clark's reaction. They had never really spoken about Lex's past life or past lovers, and he wasn't entirely sure how Clark would react to this casual statement. 

Pete gapes at Lex, "And you're a member?" A look of disgust flashes quickly across his face. 

"Like I said, Pete, I know the owner," Lex stares him down. Not many people can withstand the flat, emotionless Luthor stare. Pete's no exception, and he looks away. 

"Sounds cool. I'm in," Clark says, looking at Lex. "C'mon, Pete, don't be such a prude. Besides, I've heard lots of straight girls go to gay bars - maybe you'll get lucky." 

Never one to pass up an opportunity to meet girls, Pete shrugs and says, "All right, I'll go." 

"Lex, you're not going to wear that suit are you?" Chloe asks. 

"Not if we're going to Stardust. Give me a few minutes, I'll be right back." 

As Lex walks back to his bedroom, he thinks, _Two can play your game, Clark Kent_. 

About 10 minutes later, Lex emerges from his walk-in closet clad in tight black leather pants that hug his ass, and a deep purple button-down silk shirt that flows like water across his body. The sensation of the expensive silk against his skin raises goosebumps and brings his nipples out to sharp points. He walks back into the living room. 

"So, what do you think Ms Sullivan? Acceptable attire?" Lex asks, turning in a slow circle. He notices that Clark nearly falls off the chair he's lounging in and smiles to himself. 

Chloe's eyes widen in appreciation and she stammers, "Uh, yeah, wow." 

Pete just goggles in stunned silence. 

"Let's go then." 

They get into the elevator, and Clark moves behind Lex making sure that the others can't see his hands. Heart pounding, a flush rising up his neck, Clark reaches out and cups Lex's ass. He's not wearing underwear. Suppressing a groan, Clark runs his fingers up and down Lex's leather-clad bottom the whole trip down to the parking garage. Covering a moan with a cough when Clark squeezes a buttock, Lex moves away from the younger man. 

They pile into one of Lex's sports cars, the tiny back seat barely big enough to hold Chloe and Pete. They arrive at the club in short order. Lex leads them past the long line-up at the door and stops at the doorman. He's tall and handsome, with dark, floppy hair and a winning smile. 

"Hey Mal," Lex says. 

"Lex? Holy shit, man. Haven't seen you in ages. How you been?" 

"Good. What are you doing on door? You must have really pissed Simone off. What did you do?" 

"Don't ask," Mal says rolling his eyes and shaking his head. 

"Is her highness in residence tonight?" Lex asks companionably. 

"It's Friday night isn't it? You ever known Simone to miss a Friday?" 

They share a laugh and Mal opens the door for Lex and the teens. "Make sure you say hi to Jayne. He's on bar tonight. He'll be pissed if you don't and I don't want to have to deal with that. He can be such a bitch when he's cranky." 

"There's a guy named Jayne?" Pete asks with a snort as they walk down the dark hallway towards the secondary door that opens into the club. 

"Are you brave enough to give a 6'4" mountain of muscle a hard time about his name?" Lex asks unkindly, getting a little tired of Pete's attitude. 

Lex swipes his card and opens the heavy metal door for the others. Pulsing dance music pours through the open door accompanied by bright flashing lights. 

"After you," Clark says graciously, letting Chloe and Pete proceed him through the door. Lex runs his hand down Clark's spine as they enter together. They are on a catwalk, looking down on a writhing dance floor. Lex leads the way, guiding them through the maze of interlocking catwalks and stairs and down to the main part of the bar. They are on the last platform when he hears a familiar squeal. 

"Lexy, daaaaarling! Oh my God, it's been AGES. Just AGES since you were here last. Don't you love me anymore?" 

Clark and Chloe exchange a look and Clark mouths 'Lexy' at her. They crack up. Pete is staring open-mouthed at the gorgeous creature making her way towards them. 

Lex is pulled into a tight embrace as Simone wraps herself around him and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. She's stunning - big beautiful eyes made larger by the expert application of eyeliner, full, red stained lips, and long, dark hair, curving gently around the strong jaw that reveals Simone's true gender to the observant. She's dressed in a flowing red silk gown, pulled against her body by a tight leather corset that gives her a waist and the illusion of cleavage. 

Simone catches sight of Clark and glides towards him. Clark looks a lot like a deer caught in the headlights of a speeding truck. "Oh, darling. Aren't you just the most gorgeous thing? Those lips! I would kill for those lips." Simone says as she runs her hand up his chest. "And so buff," she sighs dramatically. "Don't let my Jaynie catch sight of you. I'll never get him back. So what's your name beautiful?" 

"C-Clark," he says, blushing furiously. Lex smiles watching Clark try to deal with the force of nature that is Simone. 

"So sweet," Simone says, patting his face. "I'm Simone. You're so rude, Lexy. Aren't you going to introduce me to your other friends?" Simone pouts - it's almost as effective as Clark's. 

"If you'd give me a chance to get a word in I would." Lex says with a laugh. "Chloe, Pete, I would like you to meet Simone. Clark, I believe you've already made her acquaintance." 

Turning her attention to Pete and Chloe, "Oh, what a handsome couple you make!" Pete and Chloe glance at each other quickly and then away, not sure what to say. "And sweetheart," Simone says to Chloe, "I loooove those boots. I simply must know where you got them. I have a birthday coming up and Mal needs to buy me something nice if he wants to be forgiven for dancing with that whore Philip." Before Chloe has a chance to answer, Simone turns quickly back to Lex. 

"I must dash, darling. Lots of things to do." She gives Lex another kiss on the cheek and flits away. 

"You've got lipstick on your cheek, Lexy," Clark says, mirth in his voice. 

Reaching up, Lex wipes his face. "You call me that again, Clark, and you're walking back to Smallville. 

"Wow," Chloe says with wonder. "You can hardly tell. Has she had work done?" 

"No," Lex answers, impressed that Chloe figured it out. "It's all smoke and mirrors, Chloe. The corsets help a lot." 

"What are you talking about now?" Pete asks, staring at Simone's ass as she walks away. 

"Simone, dummy," Chloe says, rolling her eyes. "She's a he." 

"WHAT?!" Pete exclaims. "No way." 

"Yes, way," Chloe responds. 

Clark looks over at Lex, looking for confirmation. Lex nods. Clark's eyes widen. 

"Don't feel bad Pete, she fooled me too." 

Still shaking his head, Pete follows the rest of them as they make their way down the final flight of stairs. They arrange themselves around one of the tall tables against one of the walls. Clark, Chloe, and Pete stare out at the dance floor that's covered in moving bodies. Clark gasps quietly when he realizes that not all of the moving couples are just dancing - many of the men are making out heavily on the dance floor. Hearing the noise Clark makes, Chloe follows his line of sight. She can feel her face growing warm and she licks her dry lips as she sees two men grind themselves against each other as they kiss deeply. Remembering a line from a TV show she saw, Chloe thinks to herself _Grace is right - gay sex is hot_. And she blushes furiously at her own wicked thoughts. Pete turns his back to the dance floor quickly. 

"OK, what's everyone having to drink?" Lex asks, noting the reactions with amusement. 

"Seriously?" Chloe inquires, eyes wide. "You're going to buy us alcohol?" 

"Just one." 

"Cool," Chloe responds. "I'll have a Smirnoff Ice, then." 

"How about you two?" Lex asks. 

"Beer," Pete answers. 

"Coke," Clark says. 

"You sure, Clark?" Lex frowns slightly. 

"Yeah," Clark says with a shrug, eyes drawn back to the dance floor. His mouth hangs open slightly and his pale skin flushes - it takes an enormous amount of will for Lex not to kiss him at that moment. 

"I'll be right back." 

Lex moves quickly towards the busy bar. He parks himself at one end, and lounges against it, waiting for the big man behind the bar to notice him. It doesn't take long. 

"Lex! How the hell are ya, man?" Jayne says, a large smile on his face. 

"Great. I love the goatee by the way, suits you." 

"Thanks. It was Mal's idea," Jayne shrugs nonchalantly and leans against the bar. His tight black t-shirt stretches across his chest and arms, defining the strong muscles that cover his frame. Jayne is close to twenty years older than Lex, but he takes excellent care of himself. "So, what are you driving these days, Lex?" 

"Ferrari," Lex answers, pretty sure he knows where this is going. The last time he and Jayne spoke about cars, Lex ended up face down on his Porsche having the ass practically fucked off him by the larger man. 

"Niiice. Care to show it to me?" He says raising an eyebrow. 

Smiling fondly at the memory, Lex says, "Sorry, big guy, as much as I'd like to, I'm sort of on a date." He nods towards Clark. 

"Kinda young ain't he? Like jail-time young?" Jayne asks. 

Lex smiles wickedly at him. "About the same age I was when I met you." 

Jayne laughs low and deep in his throat and then leers at Lex, "Ahhh, Twinkie ass, there's nothing like it." 

"Wouldn't know," Lex sighs wistfully. 

Jayne's eyes widen in surprise and he says, "You're telling me you haven't tapped that ass?" 

"Jayne, please," Lex winces at the crudity of the statement. 

"Oh my God," Jayne says and he points an accusing finger at Lex. "You're in love." 

"Shut up, Jayne," Lex says, turning the patented Luthor scowl on him, hating that it's that obvious. 

"You are! I can't wait to tell Simone. She'll be thrilled." He grins. "Anyway, back to work. What can I get you?" 

Lex places the order, getting himself a beer. Jayne puts the drinks on a tray and hands it to Lex. They say their farewells, and Lex brings the drinks back to the table. The group sits in relative silence, bopping to the music as they finish their drinks. 

"C'mon, Pete, let's go dance," Chloe says, grabbing Pete by the hand and dragging him onto the dance floor. 

"How about you, Clark?" Lex asks, "Want to dance?" 

"I think I'd rather sit and watch you dance," Clark says, his eyes shining with desire. "You look so hot tonight, Lex." His face turns beet red as he says the words. 

Looking around to make sure Chloe and Pete aren't watching, Lex leans in and kisses Clark lightly on the lips and then says, "Whatever you want, beautiful." Clark pulls Lex in for a deeper kiss, then lets him go. 

Lex makes his way onto the dance floor and starts to move to the music. Lex is a good dancer, his movements sensuous and lithe. He can feel Clark's eyes on him and he makes sure he puts on a fine show. Lex closes his eyes and loses himself in the beat. He's drawing attention and other dancers close in around him. Soon he's face to face with another man who is running his hands down Lex's sides to his hips. They sway together, their bodies getting closer and closer. 

Suddenly, Lex feels Clark's big, warm hand around his midsection. A fierce voice he barely recognizes as Clark's says, "Mine," and the other man backs off. Lex feels an unexpected thrill at Clark's possessive tone. 

"Mine?" Lex asks as he's pulled back against Clark by the hand on his middle. 

"Mine," Clark states firmly and then he begins running his other hand up and down Lex's body. Clark's soft lips nibble across Lex's scalp, sending waves of pleasure down his spine. Clark's cock is hot and hard against Lex's ass and he begins to move his body again, creating friction. 

Clark moans against his head and his hand tightens against Lex's midsection. Turning in Clark's arms, Lex wraps his hand in Clark's hair and pulls him down for a scorching kiss. Lex plunders Clark's mouth, tongue fucking him as their bodies move against each other. Clark begins to back him towards a dark corner. Lex finds himself with his back against cold steel and Clark grabs him by the hips and starts rubbing against him in earnest. Lex knows he should stop this, but it feels too good. Clark is sucking on the scar on his lip and grinding against him, and wave after wave of pure ecstasy is flowing through Lex. He needs to get closer to Clark, so he raises a leg and wraps it around Clark's hip, using it to pull the teen closer. Their cocks rub against each other through their clothing, and this time, Lex knows he really is going to come in his pants. Clark moves a hand down to cup Lex's ass and wraps the other around his back and pulls their bodies even tighter together. Lex's arms are wrapped tightly around him, his fingers digging into Clark's back. Clark's breath is coming in short hard pants now as he nears orgasm. Lex's softer, quicker inhalations mix and blend with Clark's. 

"Oh, God, Lex. Gonna... Oh, Lex...." Clark gasps as his body begins to jerk against Lex's. 

"It's all right, Clark," Lex whispers in his ear. "Come for me. Come for me my angel. My beautiful angel." 

"Oh, God, LEX!" Clark cries out as he comes. He pulls Lex even tighter against him as he rides out the shock waves. The combination of Clark calling his name and the sensation of him shuddering in his arms brings Lex to climax. He moans Clark's name softly as he spurts hot and wet against his own abdomen. Breathing heavily, Clark relaxes against Lex for a moment, head resting on his shoulder. Lex, wrapping his hand gently in Clark's hair, pulls his head up. Clark's face is flushed and his pupils are dilated, Lex imagines he looks similar. Clark smiles softly at Lex and leans in for a kiss. Their lips brush together gently. 

"I love you, Lex," Clark says softly, running light fingers across Lex's cheek. 

"I love you too, Clark," Lex says as he turns his face to kiss Clark's palm. 

They stay there, holding each other and kissing gently, while the rest of the world moves on around them. 

"There you guys are!" Chloe exclaims. Clark and Lex pull abruptly away from each other at the sound of her voice, but it's too late. "Well," she says, in a calm voice, "THAT explains a few things. I've been looking everywhere for you. Pete abandoned me for easier pastures. So stop making out and come dance with me." She grabs them both by the hands and drags them behind her back onto the dance floor. 

* * *

Hours later, they return to Lex's penthouse. Chloe, exhausted from dancing, goes straight to her room with a mumbled 'night'. Pete, feeling oddly uncomfortable, announces that he's going to bed too. 

As soon as he hears Pete's door close, Clark pulls Lex into his arms. He begins kissing Lex's face and neck. Cupping Lex's head, he tilts it back and runs hot, wet kisses down Lex's neck. "Clark, stop," Lex says, "We've already gotten carried away once tonight. We have to stop." 

"No, Lex. Please. I don't want to stop. I want you to make love to me. Please. I want you. I want you inside me. I need you. Make love to me tonight." 

Clark's words and the abject need in his voice send waves of heat through Lex. "Oh, God, Clark. How am I supposed to say no to that?" Lex says in a shuddering voice, his whole body trembling with desire. He takes Clark by the hand and leads him towards his bedroom. It's taken only three months for him to break his word to Martha Kent, and he wonders if that's a record. 

He shuts the door behind them and leads Clark towards the bed. 

"Are you sure about this, Clark?" Lex asks in a gentle voice. 

"Yes, Lex. I'm sure. I want this, I want this so much," Clark's voice is shaking with emotion. 

Cupping Clark's beautiful face in one hand, Lex brushes his lips against Clark's. The kiss becomes deeper and wetter and more intense and soon they are both breathless. 

Lex tugs Clark's shirt out from the waistband of his jeans and pushes it up his body, slowly, running his fingers against Clark's chest. Clark raises his arms, and Lex pulls the shirt off the rest of the way. Clark is trembling. Lex runs his hands up and down Clark's torso, looking deep into Clark's eyes all the while, searching for any sign of hesitancy. There is none. Finding a nipple with his fingers, Lex teases it, making Clark twitch and moan. Lex leans forward and flicks it with his tongue. Clark gasps loudly and his back arches. Taking the sensitive nub of flesh between his teeth gently, Lex twirls it with the tip of his tongue. Moaning louder, Clark cups Lex's head with one hand. Lex slides his hands down Clark's stomach to the waistband of his pants and begins to undo them. Reaching in with a finger, Lex teases the head of Clark's cock and is surprised to find him uncircumcised. Clark's hips jerk forward at the light touch. 

Lex slides Clark's pants and underwear down and presses Clark into a seated position on the bed before he removes the rest of Clark's clothes. Kneeling on the floor in front of him, Lex spreads Clark's thighs and moves between them. Clark looks down at Lex, mouth open, cheeks flushed a deep red, and his eyes burning with desire. Lex runs his fingers up and down the whole length of Clark's cock. Clark leans back on his elbows and his hips begin to tilt upwards with each gentle stroke. Lex takes just the head of Clark's cock in his mouth, and using his nimble tongue and lips, Lex pushes the foreskin down. Gasping, Clark twists his hands in the bedding, and he hopes he's not making holes, because he's not sure he can control his strength right now. Lex teases the slit with his tongue and begins to suck gently at it, tasting the pre-come. 

"Oh, Jesus, Lex. That feels so good. Don't stop," Clark moans. 

Lex swirls his tongue around the head one last time and then opens his throat and swallows Clark whole. Clark's hips buck so hard his ass comes off the bed. Clark flings his head back and arches his hips into Lex's mouth as Lex begins to suck. Working his hands under Clark, Lex grips his ass and pulls him deep into his mouth. Clark is banging his head against the mattress, moaning, far beyond the capacity for rational thought. He's never experienced anything like this before. Humming, Lex swallows hard. Clark's breath hitches in his throat as his lungs forget how to work. Breathless, Clark comes silently, pumping his seed down Lex's throat. Lex swallows and swallows, sucking Clark dry. It had been a long time since he'd enjoyed giving a blowjob quite so much. Lex releases Clark's flaccid member and kisses a trail up Clark's body. Lex looms over Clark who's still panting for air open-mouthed. 

"You OK?" he asks facetiously, a bit of a smirk on his wet lips. Clark's eyes start to focus again and an arm flashes out and pulls Lex down into a hard, frantic kiss. Lex opens his mouth to Clark's demanding tongue, letting him taste himself. Clark's hands start to move all over Lex's body, pulling and tugging at his clothes. The shirt gets thrown halfway across the room, but the pants prove to be a bit of a problem, tight as they are. Clark rolls them over and begins to work the leather down off of Lex's hips. Lex is glad that he has no body hair as Clark pulls firmly on his leather pants, which are stuck to his abdomen by dried semen. Between the two of them, they manage to get the pants off along with Lex's socks and shoes. 

Clark's hands run lightly all over Lex's body, teasing and caressing, skirting near Lex's dripping erection, but never quite touching it. 

"Oh, God, Clark. Touch me," Lex groans as Clark's hand bypasses his cock again. 

"Like this?" Clark murmurs in his ear as he runs a finger up the underside. Lex moans at the teasing touch. 

"Or like this?" Clark purrs as he runs his thumb over the head of Lex's cock, making small circles over the slit, driving Lex wild. 

"Or maybe like this?" Clark grips Lex and pumps him a few times. Lex's hips jerk upward and he wonders how a virgin learned to be such a fucking tease. Lex also can't help but notice that Clark's hard again already. Oh to be 16 again. 

"I want you to come in me, Lex," Clark whispers, turning a shade of red Lex doesn't think he's ever seen before. "Please?" 

Sitting up, Lex rounds up a couple of pillows from the head of the bed and hands them to Clark. 

"Lie face down on the bed with these under your hips. As Clark arranges himself, Lex rummages in the bedside table for lube and a condom. 

He runs his hand lightly down Clark's back and coaxes his legs open with gentle touches. 

"Clark," Lex says quietly as he puts the condom on, "I want you to promise me something." 

"What?" 

"If it gets to be too much, too soon and you want me to stop, tell me. It can hurt a lot the first time, even if you're relaxed and prepared. Can you do that for me?" He squirts some lube onto his fingers and rubs them together to warm the gel. 

"Yes, Lex. I promise," Clark says, feeling guilty, wishing he could tell Lex that he wasn't going to hurt him, that he _couldn't_ hurt him, even if he tried. 

Lex runs a trail of light kisses down Clark's spine and slowly slides a finger along the crack of his ass, teasing the tight opening in the centre. Clark squirms at the sensation and then gasps when Lex's finger slides into him. Lex moves it around and slides it in and out, loosening Clark a bit at a time. Lex soon adds a second finger, scissoring them, opening Clark up for him. When Clark starts to moan almost non-stop and begins pushing back against his hand, Lex curves his fingers and searches for Clark's prostate. When he brushes his fingers against it, Clark's whole body spasms as he cries out in pleasure. 

"That, Clark, was your prostate," Lex says kissing Clark's bottom. "Would you like me to do that again?" 

"YES!" Clark gasps. 

Lex proceeds to prod Clark's prostate, massaging it with his fingers until Clark is writhing and whimpering, and pushing back hard against his fingers. When he pulls them out, Clark squeaks with the loss. 

Quickly slicking himself up, Lex aligns the blunt head of his pulsing cock with Clark's opening. Lex begins to push inward. Clark is hot and tight around him, and the pressure nearly makes him come on the spot. He stops, making himself relax. Clark is moaning and trying to move his hips. Lex puts his hands on Clark's hips and holds him still as he slides the rest of the way in. Bracing himself on either side of Clark with his arms and kissing Clark's back, Lex begins to thrust in and out in long, slow strokes. Lex angles his hips so that he brushes Clark's prostate with every pass, and begins to speed up. Clark rocks his body back and forth between Lex's dick in his ass and the pillows under his rigid cock. The need to make himself come is intense. 

"Oh, Lex," Clark gasps in between moans. "Harder. I need more. Don't hold back. You can't hurt me." 

Galvanized by Clark's words, Lex rears up and grabs Clark by the hips and begins slamming into him, harder and deeper with each hammering thrust. The strength of Lex's thrusts rubs Clark's cock against the pillows beneath him with enough pressure to finally make him come. As Clark climaxes with a shuddering moan, his body contracts around Lex. The pressure proves to be too much, and Lex comes crying out Clark's name. He collapses against Clark's sweat covered back, shuddering, shaking, and heaving for air. After he catches his breath, Lex pulls gently out of Clark, removes the condom, ties a knot in it and tosses it into the garbage by his bedside table. 

Lex coaxes Clark onto his side and tosses the soiled pillows off the bed. Clark wraps himself around Lex and kisses him deeply. 

"That was, that was...amazing," Clark says, wonder in his voice. "I know it's supposed to feel good, but fuck, Lex, that was mind-blowing." He kisses Lex's face and lips. "When can we do it again?" 

Lex has to laugh at Clark's enthusiasm. "Not tonight. You have to get to your room before morning, which is coming up pretty fast. We have just enough time to catch some sleep before I send you away." Lex reaches over and sets the alarm on his clock, allowing them a couple of hours' rest. 

Lex gets up and goes into the ensuite to get a wet cloth. He quickly cleans himself up and then takes care of Clark. Clark gets under the covers. Tossing the cloth back into the bathroom, Lex crawls into bed next to Clark who pulls him into a tight hug. Making himself comfortable against Clark's warm body, snuggling against his chest, Lex murmurs, "I love you, Clark." 

As he drifts off to sleep, he hears Clark's reply, "I love you too.....Lexy." 

End. 


End file.
